“Seed bridging,” as used herein, means the formation of solid masses of seeds that are adhered to each other or bound together as a result of a seed treatment that creates an adhesion or bond amongst seeds that come into contact with each other after the seed treatment is applied. Various seed treatments can cause such bridging as a result of the “stickiness” of the seeds that results from the treatment. The seed bridging results in a solid mass or clump of seeds that can prevent or significantly hinder the ability of the seeds to be moved out of various types of seed containers. When this seed bridging occurs, the only remedy is to break up the solid masses using some mechanical means.
There is a need in the art for improved methods and compositions that can reduce seed bridging.